Camping
by CUBANKITTENKAGOME
Summary: kag N her buds go campin for springbreak,mir brings his sexy buddy inu who gets between kag and her bf,kouga.love is a battle field til she catches kouga doin the dirty.this is the start of a lust filled,crazy,twisted,revenge filled camping adventure!
1. Ready for Pick up

Main Summary: Kagome, her boyfriend, and friends go on a camping trip for spring break all is well until Kouga(Kags bf) finds competition with the Mirokus bud, the sexy Inuyasha who seems to have mutual interests with Kagome. Love is a battlefield till Kag catches Kouga with Someone else, not really affected by it does something that starts a series of crazy ass adventures, and emotions of lust, love, betrayal, hatred, and confusion all mixed together.

Ch1: Ready for Pick up

Kagome reclined the seat to the large Nisan Armada Sports Edition while bobbing her head to the latest rock hit on 102.5.

Kouga glance over at her as he stopped at a red light. He couldnt help but gaze at her beauty.

She was 5'3, had silky soft tan skin, beautiful soft naturally wavy black hair. big chocolate brown eyes, a cute small nose, juicy kissable tempting lips, D cupped breasts, a slim waist that had a cute athletic pouch, a big perky beyonce butt, thick thighs, and lean legs. She looked so entrancing so exotic, he could barely contain himself around her.

He breathed in her cocoanut and jasmine scent that went well with her exotic look.

Kagome had the feeling that she was being stared down and rolled her eyes as she glanced over at her attractive boyfriend Kouga. He was tan like her, had long brown hair that was in a low pony tail, had icy blue eyes, and was well built with nice abs, triceps biceps and very nice calves. Yes he was attractive, the hottest guy in the school. All her friends adored him and and all the people that were already jealous of her beauty was even more jealous of who she had wrapped around her slender fingers.

"What?" she asked

"You know Kags, the back seat isnt filled yet, and Im sure the others wouldnt mind us being a little late." he said huskily

Kagome laughed.

"Keep driving you horn dog."She muttered as shifted to face the window turning her back towards him.

Kouga sighed and went back to waiting for the light to turn green.

He would occasionally glance over at her wishing to get her out of those tiny jean shorts and that long sleeved creamy colored shirt that was covered by a tiny jean vest that only was lengthy enough to reach her breasts.

"Baby Im pretty sure you dont have X ray vision stop trying to see me with my clothes off" She called still facing the window.

It creeped him out whenever she knew exactly what he was thinking.

They reached the house in no time only to be greeted by Kagomes only best and true friend other than Miroku who was her other best and true friend.

She knew not to trust any other friend except for those two.

Sango was beautiful as well what many women dreamed of looking like, she was an athletic beauty. Had athleticlly built abs, nice biceps, triceps. calves and thighs. She was tall and gorgeous. She had exotic violet eyes and a curvy top lip and full bottom lip. a long slender still attractive nose, fair skin, and long brown hair that was the same length as Kagomes. Sango was around 5'5 and had the long lean athletic look as Kagome had the short and bust and sexy look. Both very attractive senior girls for Tokyo Bayside High.

"Yo Kouga Pop the trunk!" She called

Kouga did so and then jumped out to help her out.

Sango wore beije capris and a black tank top with white Nikes.

Kagome wore K-swiss.

Kagome pulled her chair up letting Sango get in.

Kouga soon got in after the girls and then drove off.

They stopped at Kikyos house where the process was repeated.

Kikyo and Kagome, at first glance, look alot alike, but once you really look at their features they look total opposites.

Kikyo had hazel eyes, pale frail skin, thin pursed lips, a long slender nose like Sangos, long black hair that reached her waist and she had a long slender body, she was 5'6 and had small breasts, and butt. She was skinny and slender and looked like those skinny ass models with barely any curves. She was gorgeous like them too no doubt about it. The three girls had to be the most gorgeous girls in all Tokyo. They for sure were the most gorgeous girls in Tokyo Bayside High.

They soon picked up Kougas rocker friends Ginta and Hakkaku, who had Ayame waiting with them.Ayame was cute, she had lovely red hair that was natural and fair closer to tan skin, had small breasts still in the process of growing, a fit fair body, and was around 5'3. She was just plain and cute only really gorgeous thing she had other than her hair was her Teal Turquois eyes.

The three crawled in the way back and last to pick up was Miroku.

While waiting for Miroku, Kouga began to kiss Kagome. If there was one thing many girls wanted that Kagome didnt was Kougas kiss. He honestly didnt know how, his lips were still through the entire time expecting hers to move the entire time. Its kind of like when you get kissed by your dog and you suck in your lips or kepp them still for them not to lick anything but your lips. Except Kagome didnt do no licking, she hated every displeasing moment of it. He on the other hand loved it all.

She sighed as she moved away and looked out the window.

"Whats taking him so long?" she asked

"It must be Inuyasha" Mumbled Sango

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at everyone confusingly.

"Yea, We talked about him at Wac Donalds when we were planning the trip." explained Ayame

"I dont remember this" mumbled Kagome

"You were too busy playing with your big kids meal toys" Smirked Kikyo

Kagome blushed "I love those toys, theyr fun to play with when you guys are boring me" she began to braid small strands of her hair.

"Yea well, Miroku wanted to invite his friend Inuyasha So we all said yes." replied Kouga

" Oh my god Kagome you should see this guy. He is so fine." Sango sighed heavily.

"So exotic looking and oh my God he looks like he belongs on TV he is so perfect, he doesnt even look real." Ayame looked like she was melting in her seat.

"Yea even Kikyo had nothing to say against him." Sango laughed

Kikyo blushed " He's flawless" she mumbled.

Kagome glanced over at the irritated Kouga and smiled "I got my man right here" She kissed his cheek.

"Hey Kikyo if you had to choose between the hottest guy in the school or the Hottest guy in the world who would you choose?" whispered Sango

"Whichever one would please me better... But I'd probably go with Inuyasha" Kikyo smirked

"Ditto" squealed Ayame and Sango

Kagome heard a low growl escape from her novio and turned to her friends mouthing silently for them to stop.

There came Miroku walking out first, he was the other finest guy in the school, all the girls were always around him there since he was a ladies man, he had beautiful black hair that went to his cheeks ( like the all american rejects lead singer) but he put it up in a small hair bow. He had fair skin, ocean blue eyes, nicely shaped lips, and a nice body, not as rugged as Kougas but still handsom and tall. He was around 6'2 (Kougas 6'3.)Had nice lean fit legs, and well built arms.

He came out with blue Jeans and a black T-shirt with Black DCs. He leaned over and kissed his latest prey goodbye as she watched him leave, the girl was ordinarry, some girl from their school and she walked off while staring at someone behind Miroku.

Kouga got out to help Miroku and all the girls got out to hug him. Sango and Kagome were his best friends so they knew he would barely try anything, even though he did he usually had a price to pay.

Kagome laughed as Miroku squealed like a girl playfully when her and Sango groped his ass as a joke since thats how he used to greet them.

He acted like a girl for show as a joke since they grabbed him and lightly slapped their hands.

"My turn" He did a crappy version of agirls voice.

Kagome laughed as Sango was being chased around Kougas Armada by Miroku. She looked over to where she heard the front door of Mirokus parents house slam shut and infront of it laid the most handsome guy on earth. She fell in a transe when she saw his sexy 8 pack slowly being covered by a white V-neck Tee. He had beije Cargos on that showed his tan sexy muscled calves, and his big not abnormally big feet with in Timberlands. The shirt was purposely tight fit to show off his bulging muscles that werent huge but most certainly werent puny. His glistening tan skin stood out a little more because of the light colored clothes he wore. She examined his face as he came closer. There she saw gorgeous golden amber eyes, a perfect cemetrical nose, and he had kissable lips that werent big but weren thin( like Kougas whos was thin). Then she nearly fell over when she saw his gorgeous silver hair that ended a little above his chin (If you have seen Heath Ledger in "Ten things I Hate About You" or in "A Knights Tale" thats what Inuyashas Hair looks like but silver).

Sango smirked as she saw Kagome leaning against Kougas car watching Inuyashas every move.

Ayame giggled along with Sango as they watched Kagome caress the car.

Luckily Kouga was getting Mirokus shit in the trunk.

"Dammit Miroku you pack more than the girls!" he snapped

"What the hell do you have in here Bricks?" Kouga opened one of the cases.

"No Kouga dont!" snapped Miroku

But it was too late Kouga saw nothing but Condoms of every size and category and then it was like porno mag mania.

He closed the case and looked over at Miroku

" Dude, You better let me borrow some of those." He muttered

"You speak nothing of this" whispered Miroku

They shook on it and rushed to the front. Sango noticing this quickly lunged Kagome back in time for Kouga to see nothing.

Kagome snapped out of her daze. "What was that for!" She snapped

"Sango just saved your ass" whispered Ayame

"Yea, you fell under the same spell all of us did when we first laid eyes on him, unfortunately since all of us were in a trance, none of use could get eachother out of it. Mirokus groping did it." growled Sango

"Hey Kikyo found any flaws yet?" asked Ayame who was giggling at the zombie like Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed "His personality." she mumbled

"huh?" all the girls rushed to her side.

" I can see it in him, that he doesnt like to get close to others and is reluctant to trusting others as well. In other words Shady Past and a Rebel." She explained

Kikyo was good at that, knowing how people are and she was often right.

"Oooh a Rebel" Squealed Sango and Ayame.

"And he is also very stubborn." She added slightly

"Like a certain someone." laughed Sango and they all looked towards Kagome

"Shut up guys! Im not that bad!" she snapped

"Yea ok" The replied in sarcasm as they laughed.

As Inuyasha passed by them, he couldnt help but look at Kagome the most, who at the moment wasnt paying attention to him, she was too busy arguing with the other three attractive girls.

He couldnt help but look over her exotic form a few times. God how she was gorgeous, Never had he felt such a lust for someone. He had felt lust before but not as strong. He sighed as he kept on walking. He might have lusted after her but thats not what he wanted. He wanted a real relationship, something thats difficult for him to find. But hell a little Spring Fling wouldnt hurt anyone right?

Oh boy was he about to be mistaken

A/n: Ok this was mostly just an introduction since it was explaining alot of their relationships and shit like that the camping begins in the next chapter. Where Inuyasha gives and offer to Kagome and Kouga takes an offer from some one else which he will most certainly pay for.


	2. Exhausting

A/n: Thank You Captive24 for being my first reviewer! I put this up earlier than expected just for you!

Ch2:Exhausting

The trip to the island was rather exhausting. (The only way to get there was by one road other than by boat.)

Ginta, Hakkaku and Inuyasha all had a hard time keeping Miroku away from Sango who was giving Kikyo and Ayame a hard time holding her back from killing the pervert.

"Miroku grope my ass one more time and I swear those so called 'cursed' hands of yours will be fed to sharks!" Snapped Sango who was being slammed back against the right door in the back seat.

"But what will still make me satisfied is that you would still want the rest of me here with you" Miroku smirked devilishly.

"What! What gave you that idea!" she snapped now lunging for him again

"Miroku stop it!" snapped Ayame

"Aw but-" Miroku cut himself off as Kikyo all the sudden appeared in his face.

"If you do not stop moving every annoying body part of yours, You will be dead by my hands and not by Sangos..." She paused and had her face move closer and closer to him now their noses barely touching. " I'll make sure that it is a slow and painful death."

Her glare sent chills running down his spine and he immediately stopped and stayed in the third row and in the farthest seat away from Kikyo who so happened to sit beside Sango.

He whimpered how his fun ended so soonand hequickly began to scrounge around for something else to do.

meanwhile up in the front seats Kagome and Kouga were arguing at what music to play.

Kagome wanted to listen to "Rodeo" which was like an R&B song.

Kouga on the other hand was in the mood for Fall Out Boy "A little less sixteen candles"

They were both good songs but unfortunately it was one of the other.

Inuyasha sat in the seat behind Kouga and therefor was able to look at Kagome all he wanted since Kouga couldnt see the head leaning on the back of his chair stairing straight at his lovely girlfriend.

Kagome would occasionally glance back but only to see Inu facing the floor or speaking to Kikyo who strangely enough was flirting with him.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked after he saw her glance back a few times.

"No nothing." She smiled. "Hey Sango mind if I recline my chair to lay back?"

"No not at all theres room."

Kagome did so and then met eyes with Inu who smirked as he saw her lay back.

Kikyo looked back to where he was looking and then turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

It wasnt long till Miroku was at it again and Ayame and Kikyo had to hold Sango back again. This time Ginta and Hakkaku were on their own as Inuyasha and Kagome had their own little private conversation oblivious to Kouga who was too busy getting pissed over the argueing in the back.

"So you got a boyfriend?" he asked with that Sexy bad boy smile that Kagome couldnt help but melt over.

"No." She mumbled without thinking

"Ya dont?"

"Huh? Wait yes I do!" she quickly snapped accidently hitting the button on her side as she flung her arms up making her seat fly up and hit Inuyasha in the face and making Kagome fly foward hitting compartment dwar.

This made everyones attention go to them.

"What the hell happened!" Snapped Kouga as he looked angrily at his friends in the back.

"What! Why are you looking at us like its out fault!" snapped Ayame

"What did you guys fucken do!" he snapped

" Nothing!" Snapped Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kagome you alright?"Asked Miroku and Sango.

If there was one person that could truly bring Sango and Miroku back to sanity it was Kagome, but even she didnt know that.

"Yea Im fine." Kagome grumbled as she felt the nasty bump to be on her forehead.

"You sure?" Kouga asked

Kagome immediately turned to see Inuyasha

"Are you ok?"she asked concerned

Inuyasha himself was shocked as so were the others.

No one had ever really been genuinly concerned over him.

"Yea Im good, It doesnt hurt that much." he muttered as he wiped the blood away from his nose.

"Your bleeding!" she snapped

"Its ok really!" He replied laughing at how she was panicing over something so little.

"I heal fast." He continued.

Everyone watched a little confused and worried since they also saw the disturbance in Kougas face as he watched how Kagome treated the eye candy Inu.

"Kagome he said he is ok" Kouga finally spoke up.

Kagome turned her attention back to him and sighed.

"Ok"

When they finally reached the island it was time for unpacking.

"Alright then, Miroku your sharing tents with-" Kagome was cut off

"SANGO!"He cheered happily

"My ass!" Snapped Sango

"Ok Sango but you told me too... Sharing tents with Sangos ass!" Miroku corrected himself.

"Thats not what I meant!" She roared

"with Inuyasha" Kagome continued.

She glanced over at Inuyasha and bit her bottom lip as he eyed her back.

Kouga noticed this and wrapped his arms securly around Kagome giving Inuyasha the hint that she was his only.

Inuyasha gave him a smirk and the look that was questioning a challenge. Kouga in his all too cocky self kissed Kagome in the mist of her explaining and as soon as he was done she immediately went back to explaining as if it never happened.

"Kikyo and Ayame you guys share a tent." Ayame and Kikyo nodded and went to getting their luggage.

Kouga still gave Inuyasha the look that said 'Shes mine'

When Inuyashas was more of a ' Not for long'

"Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga share one and then its you and I Sango" Kagome looked over at her friend and smiled as they went to setting up their tent.

"Uh Kagi, dont you think we should have a tent together?" Kouga stroked her hand.

"heh yeah ok " Kagome snorted andreplied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes as she went to get firewood.

"C'mon Kagome, Lets atleast share a tent together, I promise I wont do anything you dont want to do." He felt her arms up and down.

" Good, then youll know that I dont want to share a tent with you." She kept on walking.

Sango snorted as she heard Kagomes reply.

While Kouga was begging for her acceptance into her tent Kikyo was speaking to Inuyasha

"Your aloud to come into my tent when ever youd like. I can kick Ayame out." Kikyo stroked his chest.

Inuyasha smirked

He watched as Kouga gave up so easily as he let Kagome go gather firewood.

"Thats ok Cocoa." He walked off.

"Its Kikyo" she called to him.

Inuyasha soon met up with Kagome in the middle of the forest.

"So is that guy your man?"

Kagome turned to see him and smiled.

" Ya know if he gives ya too much of a hard time you can come to me, or possibly my tent." He slowly cornered her into a tree and now placed his arms at both her sides as she was now against a tree.

One of her silky smooth thighs rubbing lightly against his.His hands at her waist.

Their lips so close to touching.

God how he was loving the sexual tension between himself and her and he could see that she was loving it as well.

She sighed and looked down.

"What?" He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, I like you and all, but... I have a boyfriend and I cant be disloyal to him like that." she looked sadly back at him but then gave him a sexy bright smile.

"Ya know he's disloyal to you..." he muttered

"really?" she smirked not believing it

"Oh yea, with that Cocoa girl." he replied

"Cocoa?"

"Something like that Kaka, Coca Cola, Koki, Kiko?"

"Kikyo"She laughed

"Yea her."

She laughed even more. "Yea ok, Kikyo and Kouga!" She began to hold her sides for how funny it seemed.

Inuyasha chuckled the funny thing was that he was serious.

When Kagome got back she had a shit load of sticks and Inuyasha was right behind her with even more than her.

"Damn! We were wondering what took you guys so long." Said Sango

"Did anything good in the wild?" Miroku winked receiving a lump on the head from Sangos fist.

"Perv"She grumbled.

"What a dumbass" muttered Ayame

"Wheres Kouga?" Kagome asked

"He and Kikyo went looking for you." said Ginta as he and Hakkaku pathetically tried to start a fire.

Ayame rolled her eyes then grabbed the two sharp arrowheads and the wood as she started the fire in less than five minutes.

"Here I know where they went, I'll go get em"Sango got up

"I'll go with you!" Miroku jumped up.

"Ugh" Sango grumbled as she stormed off with Miroku by her side skipping like an idiot.

meanwhile

"Inu can you help me with my stuff in the trunk?"

Inuyasha smirked and soon followed after her.

When they reached the Armada Kagome opened it up and began to take some of her stuff out.

"Wait you were serious?" he asked as she motioned for him to grab some of the bags.

"What did you think 'help me with my stuff in the trunk' meant?" Kagome asked

"Like Make out atleast."

Kagome laughed "sorry it literally mean to help me with my stuff."

"Damn" He gave that halfsmiled smirk that flashed his vampire like teeth that made Kagomes knees go weak which made her nearly fall to the floor luckily he caught her and they were inchest apart from eachother.

"uh"

They were getting closer.

"Inu- I dont think we should"

They were getting closer

"Do this-"

"THEY SEE ME ROLLIN! THEY HATIN, PATROLIN TRYING TO CATCH ME RIDING DIRTY..."

Inu groaned as they both looked down at her cell phone.

It was a text from Sango.

She clicked it open.

_'Kags, you should really see this for yourself, you wouldnt believe us if we only told you'_

She clicked on the video clip button underneath and on the screen showed Kouga and Kikyo fucking eachother like crazy near the stream in the woods.

Other than being disturbed by their naked bodies Kagome wasnt really affected by his betrayal if anything relieved. But in no way was she going to be so easily played like that.

She looked up at Inuyasha who had finished getting the bags down for her.

"What was that about?" he asked

"nothing important. Just a new thing on my to do list." Kagome smiled but Inu could see that there was something in her eyes that he barely notice before

Something that didnt look so sweet.

He saw how her eyes were sharper looking and her posture became provocative.

Was this her Naughty side? Her mischevious side crawling out?

All he knew was he was liking it.

next chapter is ch3: sweet revenge! Kagome gets Kouga back hard... R and R


	3. Sweet Revenge

Thank You so much for your reviews! You two!

Thanks 2Good2Btrue and your curiosity will be no more after you read this awaited chapter!

And to Captive24 I know thats why I said their sex so briefly and yea you are right it was used as a divide, I was going to use Ayame but I kinda like her shes a cuty and I use her for other reasons in the story. Sorry for grossing you guys out and happylate april fools day!

My favorite Holidays:

1) Christmas because of Christs birth and for the big Spanish part of my family gathering together (My arabian part of the family doesnt celebrate christmas)

2) Friday the 13th for being the scraryest days of the year since we all go and find haunted houses nearby or ghost filled broken down cursed building and that my dad loves to creep out all my sisters and mine boyfriends and friends.

3) April Fools Day Where you can fool total strangers and not be bitched at! Hell Yea! Too bad it wasnt during school like last year.

r and r! and excuse the typos in this chappie

**Ch3: Sweet Revenge**

Right when Kagome got back to camp she saw Sango thrown on Mirokus shoulder as he himself was heading to camp.

A knot was tied tightly around her mouth so she couldnt speak or scream and he had her arms tightly secure in betwen them both.

Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku only laughed at the scene not knowing what had been discovered only a few minutes ago.

Miroku looked at Kagome as he saw her walking into the camp and she motioned for them to go some where more private.

Once they were at a good nonaudible distance from camp was when Miroku set the furious Sango down on a log.

"Heres your phone back" muttered Miroku as he gave it back to Sango

"You got my text."Miroku inquired

"Yea.." Kagome leaned against a thick tree trunk.

" that was once disgusting video." she added lightly

"Yea well you didnt even see all of it. Not even Sango could tear her eyes away just from sheer shock." Miroku replied

"Then I had to hold her back from killing the two." Miroku muttered

There was a strong silence between the three other than Sangos heavy breathing of rage. Strangely enough the silence wasnt awkward if anything it got them all to calm down and think things through.

"Kagome, you know I'll go there and rip Kouga to shreds all you have to do is say the-"

"No Miroku its ok, Ive got something way better planned out, now I just have to think of how to do this..."Kagome mumbled

"What are you planning to do?"asked Sango

They both saw a mischevious smile begin to form at the curve of those sexy lips and knew it wasnt anything all too pleasant.

"Well you better think fast because tommorow were climbing that creek that leads to a water fall and I know he'll be all over your bikini wearing ass."Sango rested her body on her arms as she leaned back.

"Damn, thats not alot of time" muttered Kagome

"Do you-"

"No dont worry I can still do it..." Kagome smiled and then put the video under saved entry.

"Miroku do you still have those pills that can put you to sleep?"she asked

"Yea, theyr in my bag you want me to go get em?"

"Yea"

"Alright"

Kagome hugged both of them just for being such great friends and then headed back to camp.

When they got to camp Inuyasha had come back and had finished setting up his tent. He smiled as he saw Kagome walk into camp but easily became distraught to see a worried look on her face.

"Wheres Kouga?"she asked around which caused Sango and Miroku to give her a confused look.

"Is this part of her plan or did she just forget the past 15 minutes?"whispered Sango to Miroku

" Miroku, Sango can you go look for him?"Kagome turned to them and gave them a wink

"Make sure to call loud so they can hear you" she said a little lower.

"Oh ok." Miroku took the still confused Sango along with him.

"Hey Kikyos missing too you should find her too."said Ayame

"Will do" Miroku called not turning around.

Inuyasha watched as she began to hastily rummage through her suitcases then went through Mirokus bags.

She opened up one certain case and nearly vommitted but then smiled.

"Oooh I would have the most perfect prank if he pisses me off " Kagome mumbled

That night as expected no one wanted to sleep. They were all too busy drinking and dancing and picking on eachother.

Kagome sighed as they only one who went to had supposedly gone to sleep was Inuyasha.

She glanced at her watch to see it was nearly three.

"Hey who wants more beer or sake!" Ginta asked as he got up.

"Uh I'll get it Ginta!" Kagome perked up

"huh? ok Kagi?" ginta sat back down and as expected everyone wanted more Bacardi Green Apple.

Kagome walked back to the coolers and read the prescription as best she could making sure it wouldnt kill anyone.

Thankfully it wouldnt so she slipped it in everyones drink except for the unopened one which so happened to be Kougas.

She handed them theyr drinks then opened Kougas and handed it to him.

No more than half an hour later all of them but Kouga and Kagome had knocked out and now was when Kagome turned up the heat with him.She had been flirting with him all night earning dissaproving looks from Sango, Miroku even Inuyasha who ignored her half the time. She even got some piss off looks from Kikyo who was dying for some attention from Inuyasha.

Kouga was most certainly caught off gaurd and he laughed as Kagome nibbled on his ears.

She pushed him into her empty tent since she made Sango go into Ayame and Kikyos tent.

She began to crawl ontop of him and kissing him more passionately on the neck and now slipping his shirt off kissing his chest.

He was begging for her to slip her clothes off and to Kagomes happiness she did. Her plan was working.

She wore a red see through Victoria Secret lingerei piece that was very provactive and very sexy.

Kougas mouth watered just at the sight of her in it.

Meanwhile Outside was Inuyasha who had decided to step out for a bathroom break or in this case a bush break.

He did what e needed to do and was heading back to the tent when he heard a mischevious laugh come through the tent across from him.

There he saw through the crack of the cloth door flap was Kagome, he could only see her profile as she smiled down at Kouga.

Inuyasha growled low and made a snarl

_' Damn tease. She was never interested in me... only in her dumb ass boyfriend.' _He thought

Thats when he headed towards his tent.

back in the tent

Kagome had Kouga butt as naked and as hard as a rock as she gently yet intensly kissed his nasty harry chest and abs. She looked from the corner of her eye to her phone to see that it was time.

She smiled and ran her hot breath over his dick then awaited but to her surprise she heard nothing come from her phone.

'What the hell?'

Kouga groaned as a beg for her to let herself just go ahead and suck it.

Kagome tried to remain calm as she then teased a little more.

She was becoming impatient as it seemed like forever when really it had only been 45 seconds.

Kagome groaned inwardly in disgust as she was preparing herself for the worst.

"You ready for me baby?" she asked tentavly.

"Ohhh yea" Kouga said huskly.

Kagome smiled and slowly opened her mouth as she moved her head lower.

Kougas breathing began to hitch just at the sight of her getting ready to go down on him

about an inch away and finally-

"ILL KEEP YOU MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!" All American Rejects began to play through her phone.

Kouga groaned and Kagome pretended to as well as she pressed the button on its side to shut off what seemed like a caller when really it was her alarm.

_'Good now it should go off two mroe times.' _She thought as she turned back to Kouga.

She slowly walked crawled back towards him to stall some time and then began to play with his chest hair which she hated so damn much.

Kouga on the other hand was enjoying every piece of it.

She smiled mischeviously as she then began to kiss his belly button then under it and reached his man hood once again and begna to massage his thighs as she teased him with her lips slowly moving closer to it.

"Oh Kagome stop teasing me" He moaned.

"Then wheres the fun?" she giggled.

They wer cut off by a second ring and Kouga threw his head back in annoyance.

Kagome growled and repeated her process.

Finally not a minute too soon It rang again and Kagome pretended to be furious and answered her phone with harshness.

"What!" she snapped fakely.

She then realized it was a text.

"huh?"

She played dumb and re-opened her saved video of Kouga and Kikyo.

Kagome could honestly be an amazing actress. She at first looked shocked then did a silent laugh as she shook her head in dissapointment. She turned Kouga as she pouted her kissable lips angrily which made her look sexy as she bit the inside of one of her cheeks.

"Uhm Kouga?"Kagome crawled above him making sure to not come in any contact with his dick.

"What is it baby?"

"What were you doing by the lake today with Kikyo?"Kagome gave a half smirk as she narrowed her eyes down at him.

"Looking for you baby." Kouga went to kiss her.

Kagome jolted her head back

"uhuh well did you think that I would so happen to be hiding in Kikyos pussy!" Kagome hook punched him in the cheek.

" Baby I can explain!" Kouga quickly caught her as she jumped off of him.

"That was for lying to me!" She snapped

"No wait baby!"

"This!" She kicked him right in between the legs "Is for cheating on me!" she snapped

"And this!" She grabbed her cell phone and replaid the video in his face then when she saw that he had seen what was on it she threw it with a great amount of force at his head hitting him in the temple "Is for thinking you could get away with it!" She snarled as she then walked out with only her linerie on leaving the crying kouga to see to his own pain.

When every one woke up

Kagome had ignored Kikyo all day and everyone except for supposedly Kagome was wondering on why Kouga was so sore and had a bunch of bruises on his head.

Sango and Miroku both looked at eachother in fear of what Kagome had done since Kouga couldnt even walk right.

Inuyasha bursted out laughing when he first saw Kouga.

"Damn she really did whoop your ass last night!" Inuyasha watched as Kouga glared him down.

Inuyasha was of course refering to sex since he didnt know of the fight that went after he soon fell asleep next to a loud snoring Miroku.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he couldnt help but give her a bad boy smirk back.

"Alright guys were going to the creek today!" Ayame said as she was already dressed and ready to go. She was wearing bathing suit like shorts over her real bathing suit.

"Alright give us ten minutes Ayame" Ginta said.

Soon everyone was out and ready.

Ginta and Hakkaku both had black trunks on and white wife beaters, Ginta carrying the camera (btw he has been taping alot since they first started on the car ride) and were soon following Ayame.

Sango and Miroku were soon after them.

Sango was wearing a cute athletic black mini skirt with two white stripes at the side and had athletic ankle sneakers on. She had no top on since she was wearing a bikini which matched well with the skirt that was over her bikini bottom. It was Black as well and a cute string one that held her nice sized breasts in nicely and showed the middle of her breasts.

Miroku had strange purple looking trunks on and a black wife beater with black water shoes.

Inuyasha came next with an aggrivated look on his face since he had Kikyo dangling on his arm.

Kikyo was pale and wearing a black bikini and had a red dress on above it with red water shoes.

Inuyasha looked handsome beyond beliefe he looked once again like an exotic god.

His bronze like skin (not that nasty bronze color) glistened in the sunlight as he showed off his nice pack which I already described earlier in the beginning of te story. His silver hair made him look even more exotic as it was once again in that messy bed head style. He wore red trunks and the girls that got to see his nice built calves had melted over it already. He wore black water shoes.

Kagome was soon after them ignoring the pleading Kouga who was growing more frustrated by the minute.

She wore a big blue shirt that went to her thighs and covered most of her arms. All that was really visible was her sexy tan lean legs, her black water shoes, her beautiful face and her silky black hair that was tied into two braids.

While climbing up the creek Kikyo was giving Inuyasha a hard time for every time he refused to sleep with her was every time she would get more of herself on top of him. Sango was laughing so hard at how Miroku was suffering trying to get up the small waterfall creeks and how he was freaking out for every time he saw a strange looking worm.

Ginta and Hakkaku were having a great time filming Ayame as she easily made it up the creek and then watching the rest as Sango made it with little struggle most of it was trying not to fall from laughing so hard at Miroku who looked like he was having the second most suffrage. The first so happened to be Kouga since he was still having trouble walking let alone climbing slippery stones.

They watched as Inu would shake off Kikyo every time she nearly made him slip and watched as Kagomewould purposely kick sand in Kougas face whenever he was beneath her and tried to make it look like an accident. Then Kouga would fall on his ass and he would have to start again from wherever he fell.

Finally when they reached the top they reached the top of the smaller yet still humungous to us kind of waterfall. It was able to jumped off into since there was a lagoon that lead to the creeks that they had just finished climbing.

That was when they all were ready to jump off. They were all jumping either together or one by one whatever by a little ways behind them was the ex couple.

"fine I can do better with out you anyways Kagome!" Snapped Kouga.

" Great" Kagome 'accidently' kicked sand in his face again making him fall back to the rock under him.

When he reached the top Kagome smiled inwardly as she saw him stare up at her. There Inuyasha stood beside her getting ready to jump off with her just like she asked.

Kagome slipped over her over sized shirt to reveal the most sexiest swimsuit made. It was just as great as the lingerie she was wearing the night before. It was the traingle shaped bikini on each breast that was like an exotic green color and got lighter ont he strings that tied it all together.

Her bikini bottom was tiny and totally sexy as it looked like two real palm tree leaves were covering her butt and cooch. the skinnier ends of the palms ending at her front and the larger ends at her butt. The bottom was sure shaped like the palms and looked like some of the palm strips were made to roll to only look like a string on the sides of her hips since thats where her bikini was tied like supposed to be.

Her busty exotic body made both of them scan her body up and down with incredible lust. Kagome smiled as she grabbed a hold of Inuyashas hand jumped down with him.

During the jump the two had postioned themselved in a hug and landed in the laggon with the rest of them. All that was left was Kouga and Kikyo.

"Kikyo, Kagome and I broke up and she thinks that I cant be happy without her."Kouga muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is that so?" Kikyo gave a wicked grin ."Well then were just going to have to teach her a lesson now wont we?" Kikyo smirked

"Exactly what I was thinking." Kouga chuckled.

meanwhile

Kagome watched as Inuyasha came up for air. She lost her beath when she saw his handsome wet features so close to hers. His now wet silver hair dripping before his face glistening under the suns rays of light making his golden orbs look all the more entrancing than before. Kagome couldnt help but stare. He gave her that sexy smile she loved so much that flashed his vampire like fangs.

Oh god was he amazingly gorgous.

Kagome was getting closer to him, her lips beggin to be kissed by his but he backed away.

"huh?"she looked at him confusingly and then remember what she said to him the day before "Inu I-" She was soon cut off by hearing Miroku at the top of the waterfall cliff once again and Ginta and Hakkaku following him through the grass path that lead from the high lagoon to the cliff. It was like a short cut.

"Attention Ladies! and Inuyasha" Notice How Miroku didnt mention Kougas name.

" Your about to see one of the best waterfall jumps in your life!" Miroku kept on

"Ayame is the camera ready?" Ayame was at the shore of the lagoon with the camera in her hands as she called a yes in reply.

"Alright! Ready Boys!" Miroku looked at Ginta and Hakkaku. they ran wear the people below them couldnt see them and right when they appeared they were jumping into the water butt ass naked making Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ayame scream and laugh to the point where their sides hurt.

Once they splashed in The girls ran from their naked male friends all except Kikyo.

"That isnt funny" muttered Kikyo

"Thats only because its you Kikyo." Ayame laughed

"What is that supposed to mean?"Kikyo shot ayame a glare.

"Nothings funny to you" Ginta joined in on the teasing.

"Whatever" growled Kikyo

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, ginta, Hakkaku, Inuyasha, and Ayame all played Marco polo and had a chicken fight.

Unfortunatly it ended soon since Sango who was Mirokus partner was too busy trying to drown the pervert and Ginta and Hakkaku were fighting over who got to be Kagomes partner since Inuyasha got Ayame.

It sooned became a wrestling match in the water between Sango and the poor Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku who were still fighting for Kagome to be partners with them even though the game was already over, and Kagome and Inuyasha who kept on dunking eachothers head in the water and pulling their ankles down by surprise.

They were all having a blast as Kouga and Kikyo secretly began to make their pathetic little plan for pay back.

a/n: Next time on Camping.

Kikyo and Kouga start their little game on trying to piss off Kagome which really only entertains her. Inuyasha tries his best to hide his increasing liking to Kagome who is trying her best to ignore her feelings for him. Then sango and Miroku have their own little adventure while looking for food.((hint on Sangos and Mirokus adventure it is nothing like Kougas and Kikyos at the lake))


	4. one hell of a night is only the beginnin

(A/N):

OK THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, ALTHOUGH I DO NOT DO DRUGS I HAVE FRIENDS THAT DO SO I KNOW ABOUT IT AND I WOULD NEVER DO IT AND I HATE IT WHEN MY FRIENDS DO AND THEY KNOW I HATE IT, I STILL THINK IT WAS SO FUCKEN HALARIOUS TO SEE THEM FUCKED UP! NOW FOLKS IT IS STILL BAD AND I DO NOT ENCOURAGE ANYONE TO DO DRUGS! DRUGS ARE BAD AND DONT ENCOURAGE YOUR FRIENDS EITHER FOR NO MATTER HOW MUCH THEY WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH WHILE THEY ARE TOTALLY STONED, THERE IS STILL A POSSIBILITY THAT THEY COULD DIE BECAUSE OF IT! **THE REASON I AM SAYING THIS NOW IS BECAUSE THERE IS DRUG USE IN THIS CHAPTER AND BY CERTAIN CHARACTERS THAT MANY FIND INFLUENTIAL. SO KIDS THIS IS JUST A FIC, THE REAL INU AND FRIENDS THINK THAT DRUGS ARE FUNNY BUT VERY VERY VERY LIFE THREATENING.**

Ok I am also so very very sorry for the long wait for all you readers, I had to finish dual enrollment, then I was in Miami(my Papis and the rest of my families houses down there) for a month, which was amazing and I miss it already!I miss mi familia! NEWAYZ! Im trying to type this ASAP cuz I'll be going to the Bahamas next Sunday and wont be back till Saturday! Which Im so exciteded since Katherin G from the SciFi channel will be there and I will hopefully get to experience the bermuda triangle for myself! I love the Bermuda triangle its so amazing and it links to atlantis! thats where Im staying! so wish me luck guys! hopefully i get lost in the bermuda triangle and experience something outof this world! Then I'll have an excuse for my insanity!

RNR

Ch4:one hell of a night is on the beginning

Everyone was at the camp now as Ginta recorded Ayame and Sango wrestling, Kagome and Inuyasha laughing at eachothers messed up jokes, Miroku and Hakkaku in Mirokus tent being oddly secure and over protective to not let anyone inside.

"Hey how much you wanna bet those two are doin somethin dirty?"asked Inu in a whisper for only Kagome to hear

meanwhile

Kouga growled as he watched Inuyasha whisper closely towards Kagome

"Look at her! That Tramp!" growled Kouga.

"Aww Baby, Arent we gonna go along with our plan?" asked Kikyo as she tickled the back of his neck with her cold dangly fingers.

"Of course Kikyo." He muttered

Kikyo gave a wicked grin and began to pull him towards a tree behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

back in the camp

Kagome laughed

"And how can you prove yourself right?" she asked

"Like this." Inuyasha lifted up the front wooden stakes and then kicked the tent up revealing Hakkaku and Miroku both facing opposite directions while slammin themselves with one hand while tightly grasping the dirty magazines infront of their oggling eyes.

Everyones attention was caught as they all began to laugh.

"What the hell man!" Snapped Hakkaku

"I dont give a shit anymore, Im almost there!" Miroku ignored them.

"Dude Everyones watching!" Snapped Hakkaku

"Shut up your blowing my concentration!" Snapped Miroku

Hakkaku had immediately stopped and halled ass to get clean and dressed.

Inuyasha picked up the dirty magazine.

"Demon Babes." Inuyasha read aloud then looked at the page he was on "The Wolf Demon Goddess Huskina" He read on as the others laughed

"Ayame ya better watch out." Kagome chipped in making Ayame blush madly.

Miroku stopped as he fufilled himself and then ran off as well.

"And lets see book number two!" Inuyasha lifted the clean part of the magazine up.

"Athletic Hotties" He smirked

"Perky and Perfect Patricia, The best Volleyball Porn star known" He kept on reading.

"Hmm This girl looks alot like Sango." He winked over at her making her eyes widen and her face redden

No one could really tell if it was from embarassment or from raging anger. It wasnt till a few hook punches later and a good use of fire starters was when everyone settled down, well almost everyone.

There the men sat and cried as they watched the magazines crinkle and burn feeding the fire to warm everyone else. Miroku being the most depressed knowing that not all of them were burned a pretty good amount just went down the drain or in his case into the pit of fire. Ayame was reluctantly tending to his wounded hand which was mildly burnt because of his reckless perverted hands reaching to the fire filled books. Sango slowly threw them in one by one relieving some of her anger by watching Miroku in agony. Kagome was silently watching as Inu was across from her on the other side of the camp fire silently watching them burn.

Ginta sat next to Inuyasha sighing sadly and Hakakku next to Kagome.

Meanwhile

Kikyo knew how Kagome was, very curious, and couldnt help herself. Kikyo often considered Kagome alot like a kitten.

She made sure that Kouga and herself were well hidden but still were known to be something hiding in the bushes. She made sure it would be in Kagomes eye range because she knew Kagome would be curious enough to go find out what it was.

The process began, they kissed eachother intensly and fondled with eachothers clothing making the bushes shake and the trees branches rattle.

Kouga glanced over to the camp to see Kagomes head perk up from its boredom and curiously examine where the two were.

He grinned as he noticed the plan was working.

She slowly sat up and started for the area when Inuyasha stopped her in her tracks.

"I wouldnt if I were you." He warned

"Oh you finally speak." She muttered

"What?" He looked at her confused.

" I tried talking to you and all you do is ignore me... now is when you talk to me more like warn me to do something that I want to do."

"Im helping you out!" He snapped in a whisper

"Oh really? How exactly are you helping me out?" She gave a skeptical look while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll show you." He smirked as he rose up.

Kouga and Kikyo were watching cautiously as Inuyasha arose and circled an area right infront of where they were hiding.

" Guys, I want to show you a magic trick!" Inuyasha called. Everyone at the camp looked up with a little bit of better hope in their eyes since that night was a sort of bust.

"Now this is a class-"

"Wait Wheres Kouga and Kikyo?" Asked Ayame as she looked around te camp.

"Oh dont worry, theyll show up sooner or later" Inu assured. "Like I was saying this is a classic act used many times by many people. The dissapearing and appearing act." Inuyasha smirked

" Now you dont see them!" Inuheld his hands up in the air and everyone gave a very confused look.

"He isnt doing it right" muttered Kagome in a giggle

In that split second Inus hand went down revealing Kikyo and Kouga practically naked and freaking out from being revealed from wher they were hidden.

"Now ya do" Inu said cutely with a sly smirk on his face.

Gasps where heard and everyones jaw dropped and their eyes as bit as dinner plates.

Then there was a snicker and a snort heard from them and soon enough they all brusted out in laughter clapping madly for Inuyashas amazing act while they were still laughing.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Cheered Miroku

Kikyo and Kouga were furious and were stilling rushing out of sight.

After they all calmed down Inuyasha sat himself back down at the campfire which was now in a much better mood. He sat down next to Kagome as he opened up Barcadi and handed it to her. She kindly took it and had a drink at it.

She shook her head after swallowing it and sighed while smiling as she stared up at the sky.

Next to her was a laguhing Ginta and Ayame watching Hakkaku roll another blunt While blasting the song "Because I got High"

"Ayame what the hell happened to you!" snapped Sango

" Hakkaku found some weed and he thought we could have some fuuuuuuun!" She waved her arms in the air. "Weeeee!" she giggled

Sango and Kagome stared at her.

"Ayame where was the weed" asked Sango in worry

"I dunno" she grumbled in reply

Kagome rushed to Hakkaku "Hakkaku? Do you remember where you found it?" She snapped in worry

"Oh yea," He giggled as well and wiggled around " near the opening to the weast of here!" Hakkaku pointed North.

"Dont you mean North?" Kagome muttered

"No WEAST!" Snapped Hakkaku

"WEST!" ASked Sango in anger

"NO! WEAST!" snapped Hakkaku

"Dont you hear him he is saying weast!" snapped Ginta

"EAST?"Kagome asked

"Ugh, sure lets go east!" muttered hakkaku

Inu, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all looked at him weird.

"Ugh, i'll go find it" muttered Sango

"Hey while your at it can you get me some food i think i got the munchies!" called Ayame

"Sango wait up!" called Miroku he followed her out of camp.

"What do you want!" she snapped

" Well my dear Sango, just in case you get into any danger, I want to be there to protect you." He smiled

" Fat chance." She muttered

meanwhile

Inu and Kagome were playing slap Jack in the tent and where really in competition. Kagome was so far winning and they were going super fast flipping the cards over.

A Jack of Clovers appeared and Kagome slammed her hand on it as Inu tried to slip his pointer finger in between hers to touch the Jack.

"No no you cheater! cheater!"She snapped and laughed as he kept on trying.

" Im not a cheater!" snapped inu as he then ticked her side to get her arm back then he stole the cards.

Kagome tried to steal the cards back but only landed ontop of him, he rolled ontop of her and they were both laughing and where now staring at eachother dead straight in the eyes. Inuyashas face got closer towards hers until they where only an inch apart from eachothers lips, their nose where barely touching and Kagome closed her eyes as she went to kiss him but he lifted himself up and sat on his shins and knees.

"What am I doing?" He quickly mumbled

She heard it and looked confusingly at him.

"Inu whats wrong?" she asked as she had her elbows hold her upper body up.

He glanced over to her and with no explanation he left.

Kagome was so confused _'What just happened?' _She cupped her hand over her mouth and huffed into it.

_'No my breath doesnt smell bad, what was it then?' _as she thought about it, it began to trouble her even more, while he went for a breath of fresh air outside of camp.

meanwhile

" So what exactly are you planning on doing ith it when we find it?" asked Miroku

" burning it of course so no other jackass will find it and get stoned." Sango replied

Miroku sighed " Sango thats idiotic, you know, if you set it on fire you are only gonna get us high and then we are gonna be the stoned jackasses."

He did have a point there, it did make sense.

"Ok Miroku, since you know everything-" Sango turned towards him

"I didnt say I knew everything!" Miroku backed away

"Why dont you tell me what we should do with the stuff." She ignored his outburst.

"well-" Miroku heard something rustle near Sango and he looked down. His eyes widenend and he looked over at Sango. "Sango, whatever you do dont move" he mumbled

"What! Miroku Im not falling for one of your erverted schemes again-"

"No Sango Im serious! DONT...MOVE" He looked seriously at her

" damn your acting is getting better every time." She smiled as she eyed him and put he rhands on her hips.

Mirokus eyes grew wider as he lifted his head up in terror. "Sango...Sango!" He nervously shook

"Stop it Miorku your really scaring meEEEEEEEEEEE!-"

Next thing she knew Miroku was dragging her behind him as he halled ass through the forest.

She looked back to see a huge bear standing up with its claws waving before it.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!"

Miroku zigzagged throughtout all of the woods as he ran passed a stream, cut through a few openings and made it into a totally different area that he didnt know at all.

back at and near camp

This of course got Kagome so frustrated she went after Inu, who wasnt far from camp yet wasnt very close either.

"Inuyasha?" she called

She spotted him walking towards a beautiful hidden creek.

He turned to face her as she walked over or more like stomped over towards him.

"What is your problem!" She snapped " You cant just lead a girl on like that and then just leave like that!" she added

He looked at her in shock.

" I didnt lead you on!"he snapped

"What!" it was her turn to give the shocked look " Inu,dlirting with a girl, wrestling with her, and then nearly kissing her is leading her on, atleast I thought it was until you left like that, and then I thought about it thinking maybe he doesnt like me since the way you treated me at certain times today but then I contridicted myself withhow you reated me other times today and-"

"Your babbleing Kagome" He muttered

"So what if Im babling I have a right to!" She snapped

"And besides, how am I the bad guy when Im trying to stop a playerett like yourself!" He snapped

"A what! What the hell is that!" she snapped

" Kagome you just cant go and have sex with your boyfriend one night and then try to make out with a stranger the next!" snapped Inu

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped in confusion and frustration.

"You know very well what Im talking about?" He snapped

" You must be confusing me for somebody else because I didnt-"

"I dont have to listen to your lies" Inu stormed off.

" Inu stop walking away from me! Im trying to tell you somethin- AHHHHHHH!"

While Kagome had run to Inu the ground was trembling beneath his feet, she went towards him and it completly collasped now having them fall into a very deep pit.

Before they could fall though, Inu realized what was happening, too late to move out of it, he grabbed a hold of Kagome and wrapped his arms around her having her land safer, instead of hurt into the very deep hole like how he just hurt himself.

"ugh" Kaogme groaned as she lifted herself off the ground and out of one of Inus arms.

She looked up in horror to see how far down they truly went. _'How did I not get hurt!' _she thought to herself in amazement.

She heard a slight groan around her and saw that Inuyasha looked in a lot of pain.

"Inuyasha?" she rushed to his aid. "Inuyasha are you ok?" She asked

"Im fine." He said through clenched eyes and teeth as he clasped onto his ankle.

He let go of and tried to stand up but he immediately fell back down.

"No your not!" she snapped as she took off his shoes. She examined his ankle and could feel a small amount of blood trickling.

"Oh no." She mumbled as began to tend to his wounds.

"what are you doing Kagome!" he snapped

"What does it look like Im doing! You hurt yourself badly!" She kept on tending to his ankle.

"Dont worry about that, I'll be alright I-" Inu cut himself off as he heard a strange sound.

" What?" Kagome asked as she finished up.

"Shh." He listened closely.

His eyes widenend as he heard the noise agian.

" There all done" she smiled. "We are just going to have to sit and-huh?" Kagome was cut off when Inu stood up and pulled her up along with him.

"Whats going on?" She asked

Inu looked around the pit he was in, thankfull that the moon was shining brightly enough above them for him to see all of them.

He looked around and spotted some vines.

"Those vines, get a hold of one and climb." He ordered her as he limped over there.

"Inu what is going o-AHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she felt something slither over her sneaker.

she felt something brush against her ankle and saw that a snake was rising up trying to crawl up her leg.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she rushed next to Inu and started to climb. Then she noticed the vines didnt reach the top infact they unnaturally sucked into the wall.

"Inu get off of those vines they wont help us any!" she snapped

"What are you talking about!" he snapped

"Inu get off of those vines!"

But it was too late the vine he was climbing on yanked out a hug chunk of the wall then it went even further and knocked out more chunks of the wall, all the sudden a secret cave was revealed and Inu was back on his back on th ground.

"Inu!" she screamed in fright as she watched him fall.

She rushed to his aid and saw that the snakes were popping out of the dirt like daisies.

She threw Inus arm over her shoulders and basically carried more like dragged him with her into the cave, since she had no where else to go.

Within the cave was still light from the moon above, somehow through the land, there was also a natural spring, beautiful and hidden within that very cave.

She made sure there were no snakes around or any other deadly animals then laid Inuyasha comportably as possible in their circumstances on the soft ground next to the spring.

It was cold down there but the spring was obivously warm since she could feel the heat from it beating on her body.

She dipped her legs into the water and sighed.

" How the hell are we going to get out of here?" she mumbled

She ended up washing off all the dirt she was covered in, in the spring and then fell asleep away but still near Inu.

After a while Inuyasha had awoken. He groaned as he felt his head throbbing in pain and his ankle as well. It took him a while to remember what had just occured and he realized then, Kagome was the one who had dragged him from the collapsed ditch to this cave. So far it seemed prety safe. He looked over towards the freezing girl and rolled his eyes and smiled as he took off his shirt and covered what he could of her with it for extra warmth.

He went into the warm water and soon enough when he was done Kagome awoke as well.

"Your awake already?"

"Iv'e been awake for a while now." he smirked

"Oh, you should have woken me up! I would have-"

"dont worry about it" he interrupted "C'mon lets get moving. We gotta find a way out of here." He muttered

So she followed him since he would let her help him.

"Inu." She called to him

"huh?" he turned towards her.

"You saved my life back there, with the cliff thing and the snakes... you risked your own life for me...thank you so much." She looked at him with so much gratitude and thankfullness in her eyes.

" Hey, its no problem, you did the same for me." He turned his back towards her as he kept on walking.

meanwhile

"We (huff) cant (huff) run (huff) forever!" Sango called

"Your right!" snapped Miroku. He stopped to see a porchipine near him he grabbed it and threw it at the bear behind them. hitting it in the face.

"Hah! Got him!" snapped Miroku happily.He looked at his own hand with wide eyes to see the porchipine needles all over it.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed along with the bear in pain.

Sango too was in shock.

Miroku grabbed Sango with his other hand and ran still screaming and staring at his burnted, spiked hand infront of him.

back with the others

"Man, does any body else here screaming! That time it sounded like Miroku." Ginta mumbled as he let a bunch of smoke out of his mouth.

"Last time it sounded like Kagome" Hakkaku commented

They all giggled and laughed as they fell over off the log they were sitting on.

"Hey wered everybody go anyway?"asked Ayame

"hey hey do you remember that trick inu did?" asked Ginta excitedly

"yeah!" Hakkaku replied in great excitement

"and when he made Kikyo and Kouga appear!" Ginta was still in great excitement

" YEAH!" Hakkaku was still as well.

"wow me too!" Ginta screamed happily

"Wow dude!" Hakkaku gave himself a highfive.

"good times good times" Ginta sighed

"teehee!" Ayame fell off the log again

A/n: alright thats my chapter for now! on chapter 5 Where the hell did Kikyo and Kouga run off to? Where the hell is Miroku and Sango running off to? Where the- hmm im going to say heaven this time where the heaven is Kagome and Inu? Next time on Ch5

Sango and Mirokus discovery, Ginta and Hakkaku and Ayame admit crazy secrets, Kagome and Inuyasha realize their having one crazy adventure, and Kikyo and Kouga are bolistic wandering where the two are!

Tell me what you think guys! Rand R!


	5. My Hero!

**Ch5: Your My hero!**

**a/n: Thank you ver much FairyVixenMaiden! I thought I lost all my reviewers! Once again Everyone and Anyone who reads my story I dont care if you want to cast my story to the pits of Hell! Its better than nothing at all just review and I will not have any problem with it. I really dont want to get to the point of not wanting to write anymore chapters, I guess this is why I dont send all my stories is of fear of rejection from the readers. Thank you to those who have reviewed, Toogood2Betru and FairyVixenMaiden, and for the one who has reviewed since the beginning...Captive24. **

It was getting real late, Sango and Miroku had been running for hours on end, they knew the bear wasnt following them but they didnt want to take the risk. They made it to a stream where Sango helped him get the porchipine needles out of his hand that was already suffering from burns from earlier that night.

Sango pulled them out as quick as possible and under the water as well so it would stop bleeding for a little bit. She then tore one of the long sleeves of her shirt and wrapped it around his hand tightly and securely.

Miroku tried to bend his hand and he was able to but he had to go through a hole shit load of pain to do so.

"Does it hurt alot when you bend it?" She asked

He looked up to Sango with a reassuring smile. "Dont worry about my hand, there could be worse things, like that bear for insta-"

Sango didnt give him a chance to finish as she lunged for himletting her tears fall and she clung onto him and nuzzled under his chin as she cried letting the tears soak up his shirt. " Miroku!"She cried "Its because of you we got out of this mess!" She snapped still embracing him

Miroku had a confused expression since she made it sound like she was accusing him of it.

"You make it sound like its a bad thing" He chuckled.

Sango lightly laughed through her tears as she clung onto Miroku some more.

"Miroku If I would have stopped talking we could have gotten out a faster get away. But your the one that dragged me behind you, your the one with the escape route and your the one that threw the porchipine at the bear having it run off! You saved me when you could have left me behind" She looked up at him through the tears now streaming down her face.

"Miroku-"

"Sango do you really think Im that careless to leave you behind like that!" Miroku snapped

"Your my hero!" She kissed him on the lips but then broke it and laid her head on his shoulder while embracing him completely ignoring his last question.

Miroku was in shock, had Sango, the girl of his dreams, just kiss him! No way. His shock expression turned into a sly one

_'Yeah, Sango the girl of my dreams did kiss me... heh heh heh. Im good like that'_ He looked at his hand since he was thinking of groping her _' She was well worth the pain.' _He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I definately got tosave you more often" He mumbled

She laughed and even though it must have been a perverted comment, she let it go.

-back at camp-

Ayame was about to fall over again but Hakkaku caught her in his arms.

"Hakkaku! You saved me!" She squealed and hugged him "My hero!" She kissed him on the cheek

Ginta growled and pushed Hakkaku who it Ayame making her fall back again but Ginta caught her this time.

"Ginta! You saved me!" She looked at him in Shock. "My Hero!" She squealed and kissed him as well.

The rest of the night was pushing and kissing Ayame for those three.

near camp

Kikyo was next to Kouga walking carefully around the dark woods.

"Where are they" Kouga murmured.

Kikyo grumbled under her breath " 6 feet under, pushing daisies " Kikyo joked

Kouga smirked "Hopefully Inu is, Kagome on the other hand"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and looked in another direction.

"Kouga look " She called.

He went towards her to see a ditch.

"Is the floor, moving?" Kikyo squinted trying to get a better look.

Kouga shun the flashlight into the ditch revealing a shit load of snakes, some hissed up the ditch scaring the shit out of the two.

Kouga immediately shun the light in the other direction not noticing one the four walls of the ditch had a big gaping hole in it.

They walked off into another direction as then Kouga accidentally stumbled over an area which was covered by a bunch of trees humungous roots. Some of the roots carried the ground along with it, making holes in the ground, He dropped his flashlight which faced under a root which showed a hole in the thick ground.

He went to pick it up but saw what horrified him, A figure that seemed about twenty maybe even more feet underground and away from him.and under ground, Her eyes were closed, her head slung down slightly as if she were at the brink of death, she was up against a wall full of vines and roots which looked like they were the only things holding her up, Her hair above her as if she had slid down the wall. That of course terrified him but what made him the most terrified was that the girl he saw was Kagome.

He screamed in horror as he snapped back up to his feet. Kikyo came over to him. "What is it?" she snapped

He was so terrified he was tremmbling and stuttering. He weakly pointed to the root and the ground that it held under it where the flashlight still faced.

Kikyo looked went over there cautiously.

"Ka..ka...kago...go me." He stammered "She's...De...De...KAGOME!" He dove for that spot again knocking the flashlight out of the way and rolling down a small a small hole around the roots.

Kikyo looked shocked "Kouga what the hell is wrong with you!" She snapped

"Look in the hole! Look in the Hole! Look... In... THAT... Hole!" He snapped as not really knowing what the hell to do.

"Where are you going!" She snapped as she watched him walk off.

"The light... getting... light thats... in the.. the light!" He snapped.

Kikyo gave him a look that had her mouth lightly open her brows slightly risen and her face that said it all 'C'mon Stupid spit it out'

" Flashlight?" She found the word for him

"THAT!" He rushed off only a small distance away.

"What an idiot..." She murmured as she got on all fours and peeked into the ground opening under the root. She saw nothing. Nothing but darkness and then Two big eyes staring right back at her! She screamed as she felt something crawl on her nose.

"You saw her! You saw her!" He called as he ran with a flashlight under him.

Kikyo glared up at him " All I saw was a close up of a big that crawled onto my nose!" She stormed off ranting on how he was going insane and imagining things.

underground

Kagome and Inu had slipped through boulders, avoided falling in soft spots in the ground, which were strangely there in the hard rock floors, Avoided even more snakes and walked through the uinderground stream for the pat few hours. Honestly it was exhausting.

Kagome saw an area abundant with gigantic roots from the trees above. She was able to sit on one of the roots, rest her legs on another lean her back against another against the wall and she slumped down in a small comfortable way. It wasnt very comfortable like a bed or even a sleeping bag, but it was better than nothing.

She yawned and rested as Inu looked around since there were now different routes to take and he was examining to see which one would be the best.

All the sudden Kagome a small light beam onto her eyes, small and distant but it was still there. She was slow to react since she was terribly exhausted and tried to lift her head up with the little energy she had left.

She heard someone familiar call her name, it sounded very very distant and muffled but she could have sworn she heard it.

It made her head snap up a little faster and rose to her feet.

"Was there a light?" She went towards where she heard her anme and climbed the wall as best she could.

She then heard a very very distant muffled scream she began to climb faster sure of herself that there must have been someone up there.

"Kagome?" Inuyashas voice was behind her.

She was surprised and had let go of the wall in fear and of insinct as she was then falling back.

Inuyasha quickly and easily caught her in his arms.

"What the hell were you doing?" He snapped in question.

"I swear Inu, I heard someone and I swear I saw a light" Kagome replied.

" Are you sure?" He asked

"mmhmm," she nodded "Somewhere in that direction." She pointed over to the roots she was climbing.

He had her slip out of his hold and det her down safely on the floor.

He climbed the roots much more faster and better than she did. He reached as high as he could go which was around ten feet and climbed back down.

"The roots go in and no longer up." He muttered as he got back down.

Kagome sighed and looked away "So did you choose which way to go?" She asked

"Yea, I think this way, it elevates up so maybe it'll bring us to the surface." He replied

"Ok."

They took the tunnel that he chose. Unfortunately he was wrong and it only elevated up slightly for a little bit then went back down as they traveled furthur into the tunnel they began to notice how much the popularity of bugs that was growing and too Kagome they didnt look like the normal safe, masquito, ant, worm or anything like that ohno. There were worms that had had the pinchers on their butts, ants that were as big as her thumbs that flew around very fast, scorpians were in the view as well and beetles of different sorts, not to mention spiders that seemed bigger than Kagomes hand.Speaking of hand Kagome was beginning to get a little to uncomfortable.

"Uh Inuyasha?"

He turned around to only meet to terrified eyes looking around at all the bugs crawling around them, and it wasnt a few, nope no sir it was thousands.

In thr process of him looking at her she had slipped her hand in his clinging onto his and even though they were sweating now, her slender, gentle fingers were as cold as ice.

"C'mon Kagome watch out for the Rove beetles and dont get near the Ear Wigs.

"The what and what?" Kagome snapped

Inu pointed out the big flying ants that were as big as her thumb.

"Those are Rove Beetles, they look a lot like ants, well big ants but they are poisonous to us. They are hazardous even from a slight touch. In October of 2005 Twelve people were hurt in a Rove beetle attack" Kagome turned to him breathing heavily

"What!" She snapped in a whisper.

"If one lands on you blow away immediately" He instructed "And it if lands on my back or ass! How amI supposed to get it off then!"

He smirked at her remark "I'll make sure it goes no where near your backside K?"

"What are the ear hairs?" she asked as they cautiously moved on.

"Earwigs, they originates from the superstition that earwigs crawl into the ears of sleeping persons and bore into the brain..."

Kagomes hold on his hand grew tighter and she began to pant heavily "They use their pinchers at the end for defencse and mating, just dont get too close to one they will use their pincher as defense if they cant get away" Inu replied "Other than that they wont do anything"

They had come across many other insects and arachnids.

"How do you know all this!" Kagome asked in amazement as they had seem to had gotten out of the darker tunnel filled insect and now into a larger opening of the underground.

"My father travels the world for endangered species, rare animals, underground animals, When I was younger I went on a lot of his trips with him and all of the stuff stuck with me." He mumbled

"Wow, you went on adventures onto the Safari and saw so many animals like lions and Tigers and bugs?"

He wasnt expecting that last one and chuckled lightly "Yea"

"Your amazing!" She commented

Inu hid his slight blush since he was never really praised other than in sports and beauty. But she complimented him on a personal attribute of his whick meant a little more.

"I think were getting closer." Kagome had a hopefull lok in her eyes.

Inu smirked "Well lets hope so, It must be daylight by now" He muttered as he went on foward.

He blew on the back of her neck getting shivers in her spine and she turned ot face him.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"Got one of em off of you" He smirked letting her know he wasnt for real.

"Oh my hero" She sarcastically remarked

Then something caught Kagomes eyes A big big nest, it was next to the underground stream that seemed to be traveling everywhere under this underground cavern. She walked over to the odd looking nest and saw around 50 to 60 eggs in there.

She gasped at how big they were. Inu came to her side and looked in awe as well.

"What kind of eggs are those?" She asked

"The Black Caiman eggs!"He snapped He looked around "They are part of an endangered species...If I can take a few maybe I can turn it to the lab and-"

"Inu..." Kagome sounded frightened. "Dont touch the eggs!" She warned "Back away Inu!" She warned as she took backed away.

He looked up to see a creature slowly come out of the small stream.

"A Black Caiman!" He gasped. The creature looked a lot like a black crocidile.

"Please tell me thats an omnivore." Kagome gulped

"Actually They are very big meat eaters" He turned to her "They are like crocs." He shrugged, strangely enough they can live under or over ground."He backed away with Kagome.

The creature had an armour like skin and it was 15 feet long.

"And thats a small one" He muttered

"Small!" Inu both of us matched together cant beat that size!" She snapped

"they grow up to 25 to 30 feet" He muttered

"oh." Kagome panted. "great just great!" She snapped

"C'mon Kagome, dont get your panties in a twist."

"WERE ARE ABOUT TO BE EATEN BY AN UNDERGROUND ALLIGATOR!" She snapped

"We might live through this" Inu smirked

She heard a low growl in the back and turned to see another large creature.

"Yeah maybe but then well surely be eaten by the big ass lizard!" She snapped

Inu turned to see about a 10 foot long lizard fat around 300 pounds.

"THE KOMODO DRAGON!" He snapped

"The biggest and most fiersome cold bloodest meat eating predatorial lizard known to man kind!" He gasped "But what is it doing down here?" He thought

"Inu, I know this would be great for the History or Discovery channel but we gotta find a way outta here befor were History and Discovered years later dead underground!" She snapped

"Her eggs! Shes mad because her hole was too far down which lead down here for her eggs and thats why shes down here!" He snapped

They both heard crazking and soon enough little heads of each creature on each side of them popped out of the eggs.

"Oh great were going to be baby food!" Kagome snapped

"Kagome listen to me, whatever you do stay away from teh Komodo dragon, as far as possible, It can bit you and its bite will poison your blood and youll die then it will eat you." Inuyasha explained

"and the Black Caiman?"Kagome asked.

"Can you run fast?" He asked

"Yea Why?"

"Then on the count of three run ahead of me ok?"He asked

"And what about you!" She snapped

"Dont worry I'll be right behind you but Im going to knock downthose rocks over there ok?"

"Ok" Kagome panted as he was on 1"

"2"

Kagome slightly let go of his hand

"3" She dashed in the direction he told her to go to having the fast Caiman go for her but Inu swiftly pushed a boulder down dnear it blocking its way for mere seconds as he then ran after her.

The Komodo went after them and then the Black Caiman.

Kagome found herself at a dead end. The tunnel ended right there and she began to look around for another escape route.

Inuyasha soon dashed in and saw what she was doing and did it as well, then the two mosterous creatures came fighting eachother while trying to get to their prey.

Inu looked around and growled in fury.

He heard Kagome panting and he turned to see her with a heavy boulder that she could barely hold slamming it abover her to the coerner of the area.

"What are you doing!" He snapped

"The roots! The roots are holding up a certain amount of the land! Look I can see! Its daylight!" She snapped as she stood up on the High platform(boulder) and beat the corner with a heavy one. She was making some dirt fall and was slowly progressing but he could most certainly do better. He rushed over to help but found himself now seperated from her as the creatures went between them, She was safer since she was on a platform so she didnt have to worry about the Black Caiman that was trying to get her.

On the other hand The Komodo was advancing on Inu its long tongue sticking out obviously smelling him since it was like a snakes tongue. It hadnt touched him thankfully for if it did he could have been poisoned.

Inuyasha was now in between the Komodo and the Caiman, He looked up to see Kagome making the giant hole bigger with the small boulder and was loosing energy.

He went for her but the Black Caiman made sure he was noticed as it turned its attention to Inuyasha now snapping toawrds it.

As the black Caiman was about ot attack a thick but small boulder landed on its snout.

Inu looked up to see that it was the heavy boulder Kagome had struggle with.

He jumped up to where she was and saw the hole was still a little small. He punched it with all his might which by god was very very strong as it made the hole bigger.

Kagome smiled happily as Inu grabbed her by the waist and and held her above him so she could reach the hole.

"Inu let me go last!" She called

"no Im taller, and stronger, itll be easier for me to get out alone than you." He replied as he held her above him.

"nice ass" He smirked since she was wearing short jean shorts, not ot the point where her ass was hanging out but nearly, and a white halter with her Kswiss. She didnt look like a skank she dressed just like any other girl would camping.

Kagome glared down at him as she then wriggled her way through the small hole that was two feet underground.

Very scary for any of you that are frightenened of encloased areas.

Inu noticed the Komodo was heading his way and even if it couldnt reach him its tounge could.

He saw as Kagome pushed her self out now on the surface. She looked down then dissapeared out of sight.

Inu was about to but then saw chunks of dirt falling down the hole.

He looked over to see Kagome Dropping a huge boulder on the hole and picking it up making the hole bigger for him and repeating the process.

She picked it up and he called for her to stop as he began to climb up the hole. He pushed his way onto the surface to see a panting, sweating, exhausted Kagome leaning against a tree for breath. She slid downthe tree planting her butt on the ground not looking up.

"Kagome?" She looked up in response to him.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" She replied

"Im fine, you?" He asked as he headed towards her.

She nodded and weakly smiled as she layed her head back against the tree taking a breather.

He looked around. " We must have traveled through out half the island, I know we are no where near camp or civilization for that matter" He muttered

She checked her cell to see he was right since near camp there was atleast a bar of signal, here there was nothing nothing at all.

They had made it to the shore of the island as they washed up the dirt, blood, sweat and whatever else off of them. Kagome tended to some of her small wounds as best as she could and leaned against the palm tree nearby.

Kagome groaned "I know why we are here.."

He turned to her and sat next to her against the tree. "And why are we here?" He asked with a sly questioning smirk

"Im being punished and I dragged you in my punishment with me..." She replied "Im being punished to what I did to..."She paused

"What I did the other night." She mumbled.

"What with you and Kouga?" Inu asked putting his arms behind his head.

"You know?"

"I had to take a leak so yea I saw a little of what happened" He smiled slightly. "I dont think thats why were here"

"So do you think I got him good?" Kagome asked wanting his opinion on how she handled her revenge.

" I didnt watch the entire thing Kagome, but you looked good from where I was standing, and I know I could have handled you better than Kouga did since I saw him the day after" He smirked

"You could have handled me?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a skeptical look.

" Yup" He sighed

"Well he sorta didnt see it coming Inu, I dont think you would have either."

"How could he not see it coming?Id be prepared for you already knowing on how to handle you"

"He wasnt prepared because he didnt know that I was going to even enter his tent that night, he didnt even know that I knew about what he did!" Kagome snapped

"What did he do?" Asked Inu

Kagome looked at him "Dont play stupid Inu you know what he did."

"no"

"Inu you told me yourself!"

"what?"

"He cheated on me" Kagome handed him her cell letting him see the video.

As he watched she glanced up at the beautiful sky, it was about to be sun set, they were on the sandy shore of the island and the water was glistening underneath the beautiful sun that had the sky surrounding it a hot orange, lightl yellow, hot pink, light pink then to light carribean blue, to normal sky blue. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"I really didnt want to see that" He muttered after he briefly glanced at it then glanced at the scenery as well.

He looke up at her "If you knew about this then why did you have sex with him?"He asked looking confused at her.

Kagome gave him the same look "Inu I didnt, I had teased him got his clothes off, played with his mindand pretended that I was going to give him the best sex of a lifetime and then coincidently at the very moment I was to give him head I get a video of him and kikyo. Ibeat him and his boner to a pulp and left." Kagome seemed pleased with herself.

"And it worked out perfectly" She smiled

Inu looked at her in shock he was beyond shock and couldnt do anything but stare at her.

"What?" She asked

Just then Inu did the unthinkable...

A/n: ((or to whoever can think of it one of the strangely thinkables. ( does that last none make sense?))**R AND R!**


End file.
